Devices equipped with a touch panel on a screen that enable a user to perform an operation by directly touching the screen, such as mobile phones, music players, and digital cameras, are becoming widely prevalent. In the user interfaces used in such devices, regions that sense the user's touch exist for individual items, and are often used for item selection.
In such devices, as the displayed information or items increase, the surface area of a region that the user may touch becomes smaller, and operability is lowered. Consequently, there is proposed technology that enables operability to be improved without impeding an information display function on a touch panel installable in compact equipment (see Patent Literature 1, for example).